


Noisy Pet

by EyesFullOfGalaxies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Femdom, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, tumblr purge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesFullOfGalaxies/pseuds/EyesFullOfGalaxies
Summary: It's just shameless smut because I'd desperately love for Irene to top me.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Noisy Pet

**Author's Note:**

> It's a piece I write years ago, hope you still like it!

As instructed you were laying spread-eagle across black silk sheets, naked as the day you were born. She had already tied your legs to the base and your wrists directly above your head to the headboard. You had considered covering yourself in shame, but you had a feeling that Miss Adler wouldn’t be too fond of that- and you didn’t want to earn a punishment so quickly.

The woman in question stood at the foot of the bed, riding crop in the hand resting on a cocked hip. All she wore was a pair a black panties under a full body lace overlay. You could see her delicate breasts through the fabric, the nipples hardened and perky thanks to the chilly air of the room. When your eyes finally traveled up to meet hers, her smile widened to an almost predatory size and you shivered as goosebumps fluttered across your skin.

She began to walk around the bed slowly, teasingly running the very edge of the riding crop up the inside of your right calf, then your thigh, and then your inner thigh...

SMACK!

You gasped and bucked your hips up at the sensation of the crop hitting you very hard in such a sensitive spot. Irene was quick to hush you, bending down to kneel on the bed and cupping your face. She carefully traced the crop across your hips, moving in slow concentric circles. The pain radiated upwards and you felt yourself beginning to get wet.

“Now that isn’t so bad, is it pet?” She crooned, peppering kisses across your cheek and leaving red lipstick marks in her wake. “It gets so much better. Do you think you can handle it, darling?”

“Yes mistress.” You murmured obediently.

“Good girl.” She then pressed her lips to yours, forcing your head against the mattress.

SMACK! Right below your belly button.

SMACK! Your left inner thigh now. Your breath quickened and you tightened your grip on the headboard.

SMACK! Irene turned her wrist and flicked it so that the tip hit just the left of your right nipple. A small moan left your throat and she began to hungrily search your mouth with her tongue.

SMACK! The left nipple now, and you feel yourself shaking.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Back down to right above your sex, and you cried out loudly only to have it swallowed by her lips. She was highly aware of how you were already dripping onto the sheets. You were aching, needy, and desperate- just the way she liked it.

As she pulled away from your mouth, she gripped your bottom lip between her teeth and tugged none-too-gently.

“Mmm... Your lips make me wonder what the rest of you will taste like...” She licked a long stripe up your neck towards your ear, nibbling on the lobe. “Now, since you've been such a good little pet so far, how about a reward, hm?”

“Yes mistress, oh please...” You groaned in response, squirming against the restraints and unconsciously gyrating your hips.

Her mouth busied itself with your nipples, licking and twisting and biting wherever she could. Tauntingly, she slid the crop down to your pussy and positioned it directly on your clit. She moved it in tiny circles over and over, watching in satisfaction as you rubbed back against it.

“What's the matter, love? Is that not enough for you?” With that she moved down to rub the spaded tip against your opening, covering the leather in your lubrication. You whimpered as she paused, but you knew exactly what she was waiting for.

“Please fuck me with it, Mistress.” Irene chose not to answer, but to instead slide the riding crop into your pussy, moving it in and out slowly. As your breath began to pick up so did her pace, and moans began rolling off your tongue over and over.

You were getting very close, back arching and thighs squeezing together, and you were steadily getting louder and louder. Out of habit, you swiveled your wrist to cover your mouth but she was quick to yank it back. She hovered above you and her blue eyes burned into your skin.

“Keep your hands to the side pet, I want to hear you.”

She only had to thrust it into you deeply twice more before you came hard around the leather, a breathy scream erupting out of your throat as your hips came clean off the bed.  
Humming against your sweaty skin as you slowly came back to reality, she pulled it out and began licking off your cum.

“Oh darling...” With half-lidded eyes she studied your tired body. “We aren't nearly finished.”


End file.
